My Bitter Valentine
by blueXstar
Summary: [HD Slash] Draco hates Valentines Day. Harry knows otherwise.


**Told Katie I was going to do a Draco/Harry story for Valentines Day, so here it is. Happy V-Day everyone.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy scoffed at the idea of Valentines Day. Harry Potter loved the very thought.

Secretly the two had been sneaking around the castle seeing eachother late at night, right under the nose of every person who resided inside the castle, except maybe for Peeves who had a habit of popping in on them whenever they were cuddled up together.

Draco tried to pretend that he was a rough and tough guy, but at night, whenever him and Harry were together, things changed. Malfoy became Draco, shields began to drop, secrets were shared, and Harry finally saw something in him that he never thought possible. Truth and trust.

Harry found Draco the day before Valentines Day, walking through the castle flinging dung bombs at the tiny cupids that fluttered around the halls, and ripping down the pink and red hearts that were all around, on every wall, in every painting and being carried around by some of those cupids who didn't sport bows. Yes, Draco Malfoy was a hypocrite. Harry wanted to prove to everyone, including Draco, that he was loved, and that he wasn't such a cold hearted bastard as everyone believed.

On Valentines Day, after dinner, Harry urged Draco to meet him in their usual spot where Harry had set up a dessert, a dessert containing Draco's favorite foods; chocolate covered strawberries, and chocolate cake. The room was lit by soft candle light, and a vase of roses sat in the middle of the table, Draco would take this back to his room later.

"Harry!" Draco said when he entered the room. "What in the bloody hell is this all about?" he asked curiously looking around the room, clutching Harry's hand in disbelief.

"Something special, something for us. You're just being the bitter ole Malfoy that everyone knows, I know you don't hate Valentines Day."

"Shows how much you know." He said sternly, features softening slightly, Harry knew he was onto something.

"Come on, let's sit and eat."

For the next hour, the two sat cuddled together, feeding eachother the chocolate covered strawberries, and pieces of chocolate cake. After the two had their fill of the sweets, they jusy lay with eachother, savoring being together. After all, being together, and being loved is what Valentines Day is all about, right? It's not about presents, it's not about flowers and hearts, it's just showing the people who you love, that you love them. If they don't get you anything in return, it's not the end of the world.

Harry wasn't expecting anything from Draco, he never did. Just knowing that he was loved was good enough, however those little surprises that Draco liked to spring on him every now and then were enjoyable. Harry had put up with a lot just to be with Draco, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He promised Draco, that he'd be there, no matter how long he had to wait for him to be let in, it's been a year now, and Harry is still by his side, and yet, sometimes, Draco still won't let him in completely, and this frustrates Harry, true love, however, blinds anyone, and you'll do anything for the person you love.

Draco shifted beneath Harry a bit jerking him back to the here and now. He sighed first,"Harry." He began.

He turned to look at him best he could from the position they were in,"Yes love?"

"Thanks." He whispered now. "I know I don't say it enough, I know I don't show my love often, but I really do love you."

"I know." Harry whispered back nuzzling Draco's neck, placing a single kiss there.

"I don't really hate Valentines Day either." Draco whispered, admitting defeat. Harry was winning, and he didn't like that fact. However, true love will make you do stupid things, even if those stupid things don't seem so stupid at all, like admitting to something you previously said you hated.

"Yeah, I know that too." Harry said with a smile. "It's just nice to know. Just let me in more often, that's all I ask."

Draco didn't say a word. This would be a long year, and yet, Harry wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
